Connie, Run!
by JPLegends
Summary: Connie goes on a mission with Steven and the Crystal Gems. It seems simple enough, but it soon turns into a disater. Will they survive? Read and find out! My first fanfic, so please... no flaming or trolling.


Connie, Run!

My First Fanfic. Please note that Steven Universe and everything else belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Please, no trolling or flaming.

God bless and Read on, sirs!

The warp pad shot a beam up into the sky, like a beacon out of _Minecraft_. After two seconds the beam died down, sending in Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Connie. "Are you sure you want to be here?" Pearl asked Connie nervously. "Of course," Connie said. "I've survived Lapis Lazuli's mission, didn't I?" "Touché." Garnet said. "Let's go!" Steven said enthusiastically. He ran forward as Pearl called after him. The other three walked forward.

Today, Connie was wearing a green blouse with jeans. She wore glasses with the lens popped out, since Steven healed her eyes (Refer to episode _An Indirect Kiss_). Steven wore his usual red t-shirt with a star on it, jeans that were folded up to his calves, and sandals. His curly hair wasn't very clean since he was in a hurry to move. Pearl was dressed in her blue ballerina top with a yellow star, and orange shorts, covered by a sash tied around her waist. She earned this uniform when she came out her gem (Refer to episode _Steven the Swordsman_). Garnet had a black cube afro with futuristic shades. If fact, her breast plate and should pads were cubed also. Her massive legs were covered by a skin tight body suit, red on one side, black on the other. Amethyst had a tank top with a bra underneath. She had skin tight jeans and white boots, a star cut out on the right knee.

As the five walked through the jungle, there was an eerie feeling about the scene. Like somebody… or something… didn't want them there. The feeling sent shivers down Steven's spine. "So," Connie asked. "What's the mission again?" "We're here to find and destroy a rock monster and capture its gem." Garnet replied. "Yeah," Amethyst said. "And once we get it, we pl…" "We bubble it as we always do," Pearl interrupted. "We don't need another sand castle fiasco!" (Refer to episode _Steven's Lion_). "The rock monster could be anywhere," Steven said. "There are boulders all over the place." Unfortunately, what Steven said was true. There were rocks everywhere. Even the trail they were walking on was made of pebbles and rocks. And strangely, the urge for them to back away was getting stronger. It made Connie wonder…

Too late, a giant hand came out of nowhere. The gems leaped out of the way, but Steven and Connie didn't have their reflexes. As the hand went down, Steven summoned his bubble shield that wrapped around the two. The pink, bubble was slammed down on. As Connie shrieked, the bubble flew into a tree. It popped once the tree fell over. The impact made Steven dizzy, but Connie was able to recover quickly. The giant hand reformed into a giant disk like monster with eight legs made of boulders. "There it is!" Garnet cried. As Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Steven regained his sense and walked forward. "Steven…" Connie began. "I can't see a gem." Steven said, sounding like he was panicking. Connie cursed under her breath. She couldn't see any weak spots either. "Steven," Amethyst called, cracking her amethyst embedded whip. "We could use your help!" Pearl was struggling to keep the monster back. "It's too strong!" She cried.

Steven was able to relax and started shaking lightly. Then, his entire body turned into a Bengal Tiger. Steven roared and launched himself at the rock beast. He landed on top of its back, and sank his fangs into the monster. Unfortunately, an ocean of rock launched Steven off with the force of a geyser. Steven landed on the floor, wailing. The tiger shifted back into Steven, who was dazed. "Steven!" Connie ran over. "I'm fine," Steven lied. "I can't cut through his skin… or rock… or whatever." "We need some kind of wedge." Connie suggested. An idea gleamed into Steven's head, and he said "Or I can spit in his eye!" His body then turned into a Red Spitting Cobra (yes, this exists), and he hissed at the big monster. He then spit at the monster and the venom started melting through the rock like wet clay. Connie then realized Steven wasn't spitting venom, he was spitting acid.

Steven spat some more, but the monster healed itself with the rocks around it. Steven shifted back to his regular form. He was sweating. "Nothing's working!" He says. "It's okay," Connie said, although she doubted herself. "We just need to…" She was cut off, when she saw the gems knocked out. Steven's attempted to fight the monster had only made it angry, and in a rage, it knocked out the other gems.

Now its focus was on Steven and Connie.

"CONNIE, RUN!" Steven yelled, as he complied with his own orders. The two ran away, although the rock monster was giving chase. While running, Steven was looking around frantically. Connie knew what he was doing: looking for a way to beat the monster within the recourses. Connie had to do that too. Let's see…. Trees? No, too narrow. Besides, the monster would probably cut through them. That would endanger both of them. Water? Probably. The rock giant would sink like a rock. But there wasn't any water for miles, or at least what she could see. Fire? It would take too long to make. And besides, if acid couldn't harm it, she doubted fire would. How about earth? Unfortunately, Steven could only control plants. And there was rock all around them. It would heal too quickly, unless it was too dazed to heal itself. They needed something heavy. But what? Trees? No. Boulders? Yes! They need a lot… that's it! A rockslide!

"Steven," Connie said. "This way!" She took Steven's hand and went to the left. Several feet away was a wall made of rock. Connie needed the monster to bash itself against the wall, causing a rockslide. The monster was too close. "Steven," Connie yelled. "Chlorokinesis!" "Bless you." Steven said. "No," Connie said. "Control the plants." Oh!" Steven complied. Behind them, he made plants jut out. Vines, bushes… honeysuckle? Nevermind that, they were so close. Five feet. The monster bashed through the plants. It opened its mouth. Then Connie saw it's gem.

Oops.

Connie did a slide three feet away from the wall, Steven tripping. The monster ran ahead and face planted into the wall. Then, there was rumbling. Then, Connie realized her mistake. She didn't think the plan through. Once the rockslide started, how would they get out of range? A pile of rocks fell downward, on top off the monster's gem. And the remainder of rocks that weren't on top of the beast fell toward Steven and Connie. Steven got on top off Connie and summoned his bubble shield. Connie closed her eyes and didn't open them until the noise stopped. She found Steven on top of her. He looked to his left, then to his right, then at Connie. She was blushing. So was Steven. They laughed for a second, and then Steven got up. There were rocks everywhere. Steven popped the shield. Connie sighed and said "Sorry. I nearly got us killed." "Relax," Steven said. "That was a good plan." They then walked away. The gems were not going to believe this.

Well, that was exciting. Please, if you have any feedback, comment down below and if you liked this story, please see my next one that will come out.

God Bless you-

JPLegends


End file.
